Fanboying
by anonberries
Summary: The ace of the Generation of Miracles is a big fan of K-Pop, and only Kise is aware of that. Aomine goes to Kise's house every day to release his inner-fanboy self, but one day Aomine completely loses interest in K-Pop because of Kise. Randomness. AoKise.


It was Sunday evening when Aomine came storming to Kise's house, and it being a daily thing, Kise could already knew why the tanned male had come over today _too_. But what he didn't know was why Aomine came here in such a hurry.

"It's out…" Aomine said between breaths and pants.

Kise looked confused. "What's out, Aominecchi?" Knowing Aomine it was probably some kind of new K-pop music video that just came out and Aomine felt the need to run to Kise to let out all his fanboy needs. Why he chose Kise? Simply because the blond knows him the best and it would have been just too embarrassing to let the others now.

"What do you mean _what's out_?! Have you not checked Youtube at all today?!"

"…I was too busy reading some new fanfictions today."

"What the hell were you reading again?"

"Ah! There was this new, really good one about Eunhyuk and—"

"Shut up, Kise. I don't want to know about the gay stuff you read."

"Aominecchi! So mean!"

Aomine ignored the blond's whining and pushed his way past him and into Kise's room, turning the blue laptop on. Now that he thought about it… why was Kise's laptop _blue_ of all colours? This was too suspicious but he'd save the question for another time. The reason he came here for now was far more important than a laptop's colour.

"Don't you have any manners, Aominecchi? You can't just do whatever you want in someone else's house." The blond pouted, shutting the bedroom door before taking a seat next to the tanned boy.

"Oh, shut it. You do the same thing at my house."

"I don't—"

The blond paused and sighed, leaning slightly to the side to see what Aomine was typing on Youtube and practically facepalmed when he saw that one Hyuna's name.

"You can't be serious. _Ice Cream_?"

Aomine paused the video before it started, and gave Kise a look. "Ice Cream, yes. And you better have some for me in your fridge."

Kise snorted, got up and made his way to the kitchen while cursing the blue haired boy for being so annoying and bossy. He opened the fridge and took two popsicles with blueberry flavour out and returned to his room.

Aomine couldn't sit still in his chair. He was far too excited for this music video. Just like a kid, Kise thought as he saw Aomine literally sparkle from the excitement.

"Here you go, you big baby." He chuckled as he handed over Aomine's popsicle. Aomine was going to kill him for that later, but for now Hyuna's new MV was top priority. The blue haired male unwrapped the popsicle and shoved it in his mouth, humming at the wonderful taste of blueberry in his mouth.

"Can you stop jumping up and down let me watch the video already?" Kise huffed, and started his own popsicle.

Without another word, Aomine pressed play and nearly glued his face to the screen of the laptop as soon as the video had started.

"Aominecchi! I can't see a thing like that!"

Aomine grumbled and obediently sat back on his chair. Kise let out a sigh and turned his attention to the video, and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Oh my God. Is that PSY?" Kise didn't look amused at all. For some reason he wasn't quiet fond of this guy and neither of Hyuna. Mainly because she always stole Aomine's attention when they were alone – but Aomine didn't have to know that.

"Yeah. Remember when you lost a bet and had to dance to Gangnam Style? Good times." Aomine grinned to himself as he recalled that time, while Kise just glared at him. That had been really embarrassing for the blond, but a bet is a bet, and he lost.

Aomine tried hard not squeal like some little girl the moment Hyuna appeared in the video, and Kise knew that since Aomine was clutching hard on the blond's wrist to not scream.

"What's so good about her…" the blond mumbled, his eyes focusing on his popsicle instead.

The tanned boy turned towards Kise just to make sure the boy was watching, but froze at the sight in front of him. Kise dragged his tongue slowly all the way up to the tip of the popsicle and softly sucked there. The blond made a small noise that sounded like a moan as he took the ice cream into his mouth.

He nearly choked when a flushed Aomine suddenly snapped at him and tugged harshly at his arm.

"W-What—"

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"…nothing?"

"That didn't look like nothing to me!"

_Eunhyuk-cchi's trick to get someone attention worked. I wonder if Aominecchi feels the same way as Donghae now…_

"Uh… Forgive me, Aominecchi."

Aomine was simply too shocked to say anything more so he tried to focus back on Hyuna again, which seemed to fail because Hyuna looked totally unattractive to him right now after _that_.

_Damn you, Kise…_


End file.
